Orgullo
by Apolonia86
Summary: NO mi estilo habitual. En algún tiempo después de GT, Vegeta se echa un vistazo a sí mismo y como sus valores cambiaron junto con lo años. Que puede guardar de su pasado, cuando todo lo demás ha cambiado? Un fic de Hella.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Orgullo**

(_Pride_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Veinte años atrás hubiera eviscerado a cualquiera que me dijera que un día moriría por un inocente. Morir para salvar un mundo, salvar la esperanza de billones de pequeñas, oscilantes vidas. Era demencial. En toda mi vida no tuve a nadie en quien confiar sino yo mismo. No necesito a nadie... y entonces nadie me necesitaba tampoco.

Las cosas cambiaron

Yo cambié.

La típica historia de 'el mal sujeto ve la luz'. Lo admitiré. Tomó mucho tiempo; fui doblado y retorcido para encajar en un molde que acepté eventualmente, aunque había sido construido para alguien más fuerte. El título que alguna vez tuve no es más que polvo en el viento, ahora. Incluso yo me doy cuenta de ello. Sin dar nombres, por supuesto. Esto es sobre mí, y seguirá siendo así. Mucho tiempo hubo sido desperdiciando ya tratando de aceptar las circunstancias pasadas, y me molesta repetir la historia. Ni siquiera se porque estoy haciendo esto, pero el tiempo puede haber hecho efecto en una persona de manera interesante. Hace cosas con la mente, con el corazón.

Mi orgullo rigió mi vida. Por aquí es considerado un pecado, uno de siete. Pero no soy de aquí y por lo tanto no me adhiero a semejantes restricciones. Yo era un Príncipe Saiyajin.

Era.

Incluso ahora no sé lo que soy, pero mi viejo planeta está muerto y creo que cuando pase a la segunda dimensión por tercera vez, el Príncipe Saiyajin renunciará a controlar mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma. Y hablo como si él no formara parte de mí, lo sé. En parte es cierto. Como dije, no sé quien soy ahora. Aunque sé que tengo propósitos. My hijo, mi hija, mi esposa... ellos son mi propósito en la vida. Suena extraño, incluso para mí. Demasiado ha cambiado.

Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. Sólo tengo que ver por mí mismo cuando ha muerto dentro de mí, y que se ha llenado en su lugar.

Preocupación.

Honor verdadero.

Amor.

Un extraño concepto si alguna vez encontré uno, amor. Este planeta tiene eso en alta estima, hace cosas en ellos que no había entendido hasta que lo experimenté yo mismo. Al menos, es la única cosa que puedo atribuirle a mis circunstancias después de tantos años. Cuando una vez hubiera destruido este planeta por diversión, destruido todo lo que residía en esos precisos momentos, ahora lo protejo. Quizá no puedo amar; quizá esto es toda simplemente la locura de este planeta, Tierra, filtrándose en mí.

Kakarotto podría decirme, y yo podría preguntar, pero nunca he confiado en una persona antes y no intentaré comenzar. Es extraño como el hombre que tenía la habilidad de aplastarme en sus puños con meras palabras de verdad —que yo no era nada, él era él único— fue quizá mi más cercano amigo en todo momento.

Sangre. Sangre Saiyajin. Era todo lo que fluía a través de nuestras venas, lo que nos unía a luchar. Esclavos de nada más... no pude resistir el llamado. El suave espíritu que alguna vez conocí, mi archi rival, la llave de mi orgullo Saiyajin, también sentía la tentación de matar. Kakarotto... él había llenado mis pensamientos hasta incluso mis sueños eran perseguidos por su presencia. Había pensado en matarlo, por muchos, muchos años.

Tuve la oportunidad, una vez.

Derrotarlo por fin.

Un día en el desierto, después que un mago había estampado una ardiente letra en mi frente y me concedió todo el poder que necesitaría alguna vez para reclamar mi título. No pude matarlo; la obra se había hecho años atrás cuando dio su vida por su mundo. Pero podía derrotarlo a pesar de su muerte antes de esa lucha. Había pensado que estaba loco por sacrificarse.

Que poco sabía.

El usurpador había estado a mis pies, inconsciente por mi propia mano. Podría haber acabado con eso entonces, satisfecho mi orgullo de una vez por todas. Pero la locura había crecido otra vez... y me fui, luché con algo más grande que yo, por alguien más. Cuando una vez me hube librado de mi orgullo; rompí mi orgullo con amor.

Sí, amor.

Me mató.

Debería ser un poco más claro cuando digo esto, lo sé. Pero tengo la sospecha que ni siquiera yo sé el impacto que hizo ese alguien, aunque incluso no hizo nada para detener el declive de la situación. Ví la forma y la tomé.

Mientras mi poder era despojado de mi cuerpo y encendido en una espiral dorada, di la bienvenida a la limpieza llena de veracidad que mi alma dejaría que el veneno se queme en mí, dejar que lo supere.

Mi último aliento no fue escuchado por nadie.

Visto por nadie.

Mi sacrificio había sido en vano.

Todo había cambiado.

Esto en mi opinión, esto fue el punto en mi vida cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en torno a mí. Pero no voy a dar un recuerdo de mi vida, mi muerte, o incluso mis sentimientos al respecto. Llamen esto nada más que un pensamiento parpadeando a través de mi mente, una fracción de segundo de disquisiciones introspectivas. Son mis únicos espectadores, creo. ¿O incluso están ahí? No me importa. Como dije antes, es sobre mí.

Y sin embargo... estas personas, acciones y palabras, han contribuido a su vez en alejar mi mente de la venganza y el odio. Puede en parte ser atribuido a la gente alrededor mío. Quizá tengo que hablar de ellos como simplemente para saber donde estoy.

No me gusta.

Les debo a estos terrícolas. Humanos. ¿Deberles que, dirán? O ya adivinaron. Bueno, no tengo una gran sorpresa con que para conmocionarlos, ningún giro inesperado para capturar su atención. Que les debo; muchos deben a otros antes que yo llegara.

Mi vida.

Mi alma.

Pero una persona, a una le debo por encima que a los demás. ¿Quién es?, se preguntarán. Sé lo que están pensando. Bulma, sin duda. Bueno, lo siento, pero están equivocados. Es lo más importante para mí, sí, lo es. Pero no fue la primera persona en ver bajo mi capa de hielo, la única defensa que he tenido contra cualquier cosa que me amenazó. Amenazó mi misión en la vida.

Ser el mejor.

No, ¿el primero? Ya lo saben. Kakarotto. Por supuesto, él uno Saiyajin puro en el universo, nacido en Vegeta y criado en la Tierra. Él único que me mostró misericordia y me dejó vivir con el riesgo de mi propia venganza, que finalmente me trajo de vuelta hasta aquí. Lejos de mi pasado... y en las sombras que me cubrían, susurraban mi inferioridad.

He saltado de un infierno a otro.

Lo superé eventualmente; miré por lo que había entrenado por tanto tiempo. Viciando todo sobre mí. Y así ha llegado mi hora de agradecimiento. No es a Kakarotto a quien agradezco. La única persona que puedo atribuirle todo, mi última liberación de las bandas que me amarraban, y que Kakarotto no me libró de ellas. Probablemente se estén preguntando quien es, y no los mantendré esperando. Dije en un principio que no confié en nadie. Y lo mantengo.

Me agradezco a mí mismo.

Gracias a mí mismo por haber superado todo. El núcleo de mi naturaleza Saiyajin me mantenía estable ante todo. La desaparición de mi planeta, la muerte de mi padre, Freezer, Kakarotto, mi propia destrucción, los Androides, Cell... podría seguir por un largo tiempo, diciéndoles las cosas que he visto, las batallas peleadas. No lo haré. Pero lo que estoy diciendo es esto; confíen en ustedes y nunca necesitarán ponerse en el límite por nada. El núcleo de mi libertad, mi cordura y mi vida dependen de una sola cosa.

Soy un Saiyajin.

Soy fuerte.

Estoy vivo.

¿Quién dice que el orgullo es un pecado?

Me agradezco a mí mismo.

_Yo _soy el único. Eso siempre será así.

----------


End file.
